


Her Father, Guilty

by Memorykey3



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memorykey3/pseuds/Memorykey3
Summary: April knew something wasn't right when the Wesley twins wanted to know where her father was. So, she followed them.TWs: Mentions of abuse, bad language, and Christianity.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	Her Father, Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!  
> I'm still inspired by this series a lot, so here is another fic from April's perspective. What can I say? It's fun!  
> I hope you enjoy!

April didn’t know what Blair and Sterling really wanted with her father, but she could sense that there was something very wrong with the whole situation. Why were they so desperate to find her father? She knew it had jack crap to do with their phoney soup kitchen story. There had to be something else, something that they would need to know his location for. 

April could only hope that her fake story about his location would throw them off the mark. That, and blocking Sterling on all social media platforms. That should do the trick.

However, the twins sped out of the parking lot like they were on fire and April couldn’t help but feel like something was going to happen to her dad. With that in mind, she did what she had to do and followed Blair and Sterling all the way down to their lake house. 

Ezequiel and Hannah B. were a little miffed at her having left them in the Chick-fil-a parking lot, especially because she was the one that drove them there. She would make it up to them later though, April always did. That’s probably why they’re still friends after all these years. They understood one another, even though they can be a little catty at times. They had a very Mean Girls-esque friendship (Don’t tell their parents they watched that movie though— SO not Chrisitan), symbiotic in the weirdest way. 

April didn’t want to believe her eyes as she recognized the route she was on. She’ll admit that trailing the girls was difficult— they were not the best drivers by a long shot. She also didn’t want to be too obvious when following them. Thankfully, she knew the way and where the best rest stops and gas stations are, so she could pull ahead and take a break at the exit following the one they stopped at. If she wasn’t so worried, the situation could have been fun. Deep down, she felt like she was on a spy mission, all the while protecting her loved ones. 

She parked a ways from the lake house, opting to hoof it and wait for Blair and Sterling to show up. Having spent a lot of time at the lake house, April knew the best hiding spots and hid near where her father was located on the dock. 20 minutes had passed before they showed up, guns drawn and whispering fiercely to one another. April couldn’t believe her eyes! What were they planning to do, rob her dad? Were they so incensed by him not giving them the funds for their soup kitchen excursion that they needed to take the money by force?

April wanted to call out to them, saying that she caught them red handed, but she simply watched them sneak up to the dock, letting the events transpire before her very eyes. 

She watched as her father startled at Blair making a noise behind him, whipping around with intensity and confusion in his eyes. April rolled her eyes when he got Blair’s name wrong— she was renowned in their town, so this showed how little he actually paid attention.

“What are you ladies doing here?” Her dad chuckled, relieved that it wasn’t some big bouncer looking types, “You know, you’re lucky I didn’t use my gun.”

It was with awe and confusion that she watched Sterling approach her dad, anger in her voice as she spoke, “Oh, that’s ok. We’ll use ours!”

With the butt of Sterling’s gun to his head, her father was down for the count. To amplify April’s confusion, Sterling started kicking him when he was down, announcing to the world that he was a prostitute beater. 

“What the hell are you doing?! I’m gonna have you arrested! What the hell?” April’s father reared up, but he was surrounded by the twins.

The cocking of Blair’s gun was the loudest thing April had ever heard, besides the pounding of her heart, “Actually, Mr. Stevens, it’s kind of the opposite. We’re gonna have you arrested.”

Satisfaction was thick in Blair’s voice, her smile growing wider with Sterling’s affirmatory reply of: “Yeah, we’re gonna have you arrested.”

Her father spoke exactly what April was thinking, “What?”

Blair’s reply was quick, “Remember when you thought it would be cool to cheat on your wife with a prostitute and then beat her up? Turns out, not so cool.”

April could barely hold in her gasp. What the actual fuck. There was no way that was true. No way.

However, reality confronted her head on when her father gave up the whole innocent act, “You little cunts!”

April didn’t hold back her gasp this time, which went unnoticed due to both Blair and Sterling gasping at the same time.

Sterling spoke back, aghast, “‘You little c-words?’ Mr. Stevens, you crossed a line. That’s nasty!”

April found herself silently agreeing. It was over almost as quickly as it began, ending with Blair body checking him onto the ground. With a ‘my name is Blair, bitch’, April’s father was knocked out cold, tied up, and carried into the twin’s little car. April sat there on the dock for some time, watching as the water lapped up on the nearby beach. She froze and didn’t do anything for sometime, not realizing that tears were rolling down her cheeks as silent as snow. 

It must have been past midnight when she pulled her legs to her chest, shoulders shaking as she started crying for real. The thoughts that swam in her head burst like a dam, filling up until she couldn’t do anything but sob.

_ What did this mean?  _

_ Was her father guilty?  _

_ For beating women— a prostitute at that? _

_ WHY were the twins the ones to bring him into custody? _

It was almost 2 am when she pulled herself up off the dock and hobbled down to her car, a sudden bout of rage washing over her. This was their fault! Their fault that her father was going to jail! 

But then, the little insidious voice in her head whispered something in her ear, a little bit of cautious glee. Her father was going to jail for a crime that he committed. His grasp around her throat would lessen and she could be herself. Maybe just a little bit. Her circumstances and tiredness inspired laughter in her, and she laughed until she couldn’t breathe. Good lord, she seemed to be growing even more insane by the second. She would need some therapy after this, if only her parents believed in it. Parent. Whatever.

Still, she had to be angry with the twins. That was safe— distance them from her by any means. And then maybe she could pretend she didn’t feel other things, too. This could work. She could do this.


End file.
